Game On
by surprisedreader
Summary: The Arctic Council is in session and Norway and Denmark are fighting again but this time they bring poor Canada into the mess when Denmark declares that he can make Matthew want to be with him over Norway by the end of the month. Den/can Nor/Can


This is a story for Lady Axis Neoluna! I'm sorry it took me so long I hope this is ok! Please read and review!

Matthew Williams shifted in his seat. Today was an arctic council meeting and it was just his luck that he got stuck right between Denmark and Norway. He had heard rumors that the two had gotten into a little fight before the other countries arrived. What they were arguing about, he had no clue, but he almost swallowed his tongue when his seat was assigned between the brooding two. _"Give me strength"_ he muttered heavenwards as he clung to Kumajirou.

Norway sat glaring death into the wall and doing a fantastic job of acting like the right side of the room didn't exist, which unfortunately consisted of only Matthew and Denmark.

Denmark on the other hand was making a spectacular show of acting like nothing was wrong by shouting across the room to America who was more than happy to shout back about whatever nonsense the two were going on about. Once the meeting started, it was when things really got bad for the poor Canadian.

Denmark shifted in his seat, stretching his long legs about before sighing loudly and shifting again. "Mathias please, you're going to get yourself in trouble" Matthew said softly to the taller nation. Blue eyes shifted down as if noticing the Canadian for the first time before a large smile split across his face. "That's real nice of you to be watchin' out for me Mattie! You must like me then hm?" he said teasingly, making Matthew blush and hold his bear tighter. A clipped tone cut into their awkward moment.

"I'm sure Canada would like you just fine Denmark, if you would just admit that Hans Island belonged to him." Norway's pale blue eyes flicked over to the two of them, and for a second, Matthew wished the shorter man had gone on ignoring them because he could feel the Dane next to him start to puff up in indignation. "No…I take that back. He probably still wouldn't like you" he said eye rolling over Denmark, examining him and finding the other male lacking.

"What would you know about it? Outside of your brother, I don't even think you have any friends." Mathias demanded softly as to not draw attention to them and away from the ongoing meeting.

"I assure you Matthew would find my company for more enjoyable than your boorish presence." Norway replied.

"Oh so are you saying that Matthew likes your silence better?" Denmark demanded and Matthew tried to cut in before things got out of hand. "Guys please this is sill-"

"I am merely saying that if he had a choice in the matter, whether to be with me or to be with you, it's quite obvious to whom he would choose." The Norwegian replied looking forward again to fake listening to the meeting.

"Why you stuck up!" Mathias growled standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. "Matthew would like me more if he got to know me! I will prove it to ya!" he yelled drawing the attention of the whole room. "I bet I could charm the pants off of him and want to be my wife by the end of the month!" Matthew blushed furiously red and for once in his life wished everyone would just forget about him like normal, no such luck though. As he looked around, the room had all eyes on the three of them. Matthew buried his face into Kumajirou's back holding the bear tighter making him let out a soft 'who?' in protest.

"You are such a Neanderthal" Norway scolded Denmark as he gently eased Matthew's face out from hiding. "I do apologize for the abruptness of this Canada, but it seems you are the goal now." Pale eyes bore into purple as Norway leaned forward and kissed the stunned nation on the cheek. "Please allow me to court your properly. I will be by your hotel room to pick you up at seven for dinner."

"Well then I'm coming too!" Mathias demanded dropping down onto his seat with a huff before leaning forward suddenly to pull Matthew away from Norway and kiss him quickly with a goofy smile. "It's not fair if you get him for the first date and brainwash him. So we will share it."

Norway rolled his eyes, "Very well, I don't wish to stay in your company any longer than necessary but I agree it wouldn't be fair if I got to him first. Be on time Denmark, or we will leave without you." Norway said looking back to his notes and collecting them so he would be ready when it was his turn to speak in the meeting.

"Fine, fine…" Mathias looked around to the bewildered audience "what are all you looking at?" he asked them "let's just get this meeting moving." The meeting slowly started back up again and Matthew was left completely stunned as to what just happened and how he even got involved.

Review


End file.
